


The Ghost in the Apartment

by whitecrossgirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl
Summary: The apartment had been an absolute steal and a chance for him and Jack to start anew after losing Haley. Except for the fact the apartment was haunted by Emily, who is not happy at having someone new in her home.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Ghost in the Apartment

There was something off about the apartment.

Or maybe it was the simple fact that it was yet to feel like home. It was only yesterday that he and Jack had moved in. They had needed a change after Haley’s death and even after selling the house and his apartment, this apartment had been an absolute steal. The large spacious apartment had an open kitchen/lounge and upstairs there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The windows opened out to a beautiful view of DC. It was a place that far out of his price range however the realtor had been eager to sell and the price was not one he could turn down.

He had asked the realtor if there was a reason for the low price and the realtor had explained that several owners had bought and passed it back to the realtor’s company. He was assured that there was nothing structurally wrong with the apartment and Morgan had been around earlier today and fully examined the apartment. There was no damp, mould, dry rot or any physical reason for the apartment to be an issue for anyone.

It was 3:27 am when he woke up, his instincts were telling him that something was wrong. He knew it was possible that he wasn’t used to the new apartment but after what had happened, he couldn’t risk it not being a danger. Aaron slipped his gun from his top drawer and crept silently from his bedroom. His first check was of course Jack’s room but Jack was sleeping soundly in bed, possibly his first good night’s sleep since Haley’s death. Aaron checked the bathroom before he crept slowly down the stairs, gun raised, ready to defend himself and Jack.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Aaron almost fired at the sound of a woman’s voice. Through the darkness of the room and the light cast by the streetlights below, he could make out a woman’s silhouette against the window.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, refusing to lower his gun. Someone had broken into his apartment while his son was sleeping upstairs. He was taking no chances.

“I live here.” The woman replied as she lifted her hand. A second later, the room was illuminated with light and Aaron saw the woman against the window. She was tall and pale with black hair that curled at her shoulders, she was dressed in a lilac shirt and jeans and was completely unfazed by the gun in her face.

“I live here, I bought this place. I suggest you leave before I have you arrested for breaking and entering.” Aaron said as the woman shook her head with a wry smile.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The woman argued as she moved closer to Aaron who realised something. She was translucent. He could see through her. As the woman crossed the room, she suddenly vanished as if she was never there. Aaron waited a moment before he quickly checked the doors and windows were securely locked. Making a mental note to change the locks tomorrow, Aaron checked the rooms again for any sign of the woman before checking on Jack and returning to bed.

Maybe he was just seeing things. Not that he would tell anyone about that. However, it was also a good idea to get Garcia to look into the history of his new apartment. Just in case.

“As far as I can see, there’s no reason for your new place to be such a steal.” Garcia said to Aaron as she looked at her screen. “And you’re sure Morgan said there was no damage?”

“Said the place was like new.” Aaron replied, still not fully convinced that he hadn’t been hallucinating or dreaming what he had seen the night before.

“Well it just seems to have undergone a weird back and forth for the past five years between owners and the realtors, ever since the first owners moved out.” Garcia read as Aaron looked at the screen again.

“Who lived in it five years ago?” Aaron asked and with a few taps of a keyboard, Garcia’s screen filled with information about the apartment.

“In 2003, it was bought by an Ian Doyle who also named his fiancée Emily Prentiss in the contract and oh-“ Garcia trailed off as a police report and a death certificate also appeared on the screen. “On March 7th 2004, police and EMTs were called to the apartment. Emily had fallen down the stairs and broken her neck. According to the report, Doyle was in bed when he heard a noise. Emily wasn’t in bed beside him and when we went onto the landing, he found her at the bottom of the stairs. His four year old son Declan was in the apartment at the time. Sir I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK.” Aaron replied, he had noted the similarities too and the timing was a little unnerving. However his attention was captured by the image of a smiling Emily Prentiss on the computer screen. That was her. That was the woman who had been in his apartment last night. Such a tragic death too, a tragic accident that could have been easily prevented. He would definitely tell Jack to be careful on the stairs and get a nightlight for the hallway. “Thank you Garcia.”

“Daddy!” Jack called excitedly as Aaron let himself into the apartment. Jack ran and hugged Aaron before relaying his day at preschool and his trip to the park with Jess. Jess smiled at Aaron as she looked around the apartment.

“I love your new place, Jack couldn’t stop talking about it.” Jess said and Aaron smiled, it was one of the benefits of the move; it had given Jack something good to focus on.

“I felt we needed somewhere with a fresh start. Somewhere with no bad memories.” Aaron said as Jess placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I understand and she would too.” Jess said as Jack hugged her. “I’ll see you tomorrow Jack.”

“Thanks Jess,” Aaron said as he walked her to the door, their new arrangement had been helping both of them try and find a new balance and stability in their lives and it allowed Jack to bond with his aunt and understand that his mother really was gone.

“Is she gone?”

Aaron jumped and turned around. Jack was pressed against the wall, now looking nervous as he stared at the bottom of the stairs where Emily was standing. Still translucent. Still wearing the clothes she was the night before.

“She is and I know who you are.” Aaron replied as he walked towards Jack who clung onto him. “You’re also scaring my son.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Emily replied sincerely to Jack. “You remind me of Declan.”

“Your fiancé’s son.” Aaron offered and Emily looked at him sharply.

“How do you know about him?” Emily asked.

“Like I said. I know what happened to you. I’m sorry.” Aaron explained as Jack looked at Emily and frowned at her.

“Why do you look funny?” Jack asked Emily who smiled as Aaron looked at him.

“Jack,” Aaron said as Emily laughed gently. That’s what she always liked about children, their blunt nature. Declan was the same, if he thought it then he said it.

“It’s OK, I look like this because I’m a ghost.” Emily explained before she looked at Aaron again. “So what do you know?”

“Jack, go and play.” Aaron said as Jack looked at him and ran off to play, understanding that this was an adult’s conversation. “I know you lived here with your fiancé and his son. I know that on March the 7th 2004, you fell down the stairs and broke your neck. It was a tragic accident.”

Emily looked at the stairs and shook her head. She remembered that night. How could she forget the night that she died?

_It was late, they had been arguing but arguing quietly as to not wake Declan. She had been annoyed and had been sharp with him. She had gone to get a drink. It was dark. He had followed her. They had still been arguing at the top of the stairs. She had turned away and then…_

_His hand slammed into her back…_

_…and then she fell._

“No. I didn’t fall.” Emily replied, had she been able to cry, she probably would have had tears slipping down her cheeks. Emily looked up to the top of the stairs again. She hadn’t gone up those stairs in the five years since. “He pushed me.”

“What happened afterwards?” Aaron asked, no arrest records turned up in Garcia’s check. The only police report claimed Emily’s death was an accidental death. There were no bruising in her postmortem to suggest pushing however her body was covered in bumps and bruises along with her broken neck.

“He called the cops, claimed innocence and played the role of the devastated fiancé. Nobody suggested otherwise, he was too convincing. None of the neighbours heard anything because we argued quietly. I don’t know where he is now and I don’t care. He’ll get his in the end.” Emily replied darkly and looked at Aaron. “Before you ask, I don’t know why I stayed. Most tend to Pass On.”

“I understand.” Aaron said. “I just lost my ex-wife about six weeks ago, she was murdered in our old home by a serial killer. He had tried to kill me first but then he went after her and my son. I couldn’t get there in time.”

“That’s horrible,” Emily replied. “What happened to him?”

“I killed him.” Aaron replied simply and Emily nodded.

“Understandable. He would have killed your son.” Emily said, looking towards the living room where Jack was still playing. “He’s a sweet kid, I’ve been keeping an eye on him today.”

“Thanks I guess, you’re dead so you can’t harm him, can you?” Aaron asked and Emily shook her head. “Then your little light show last night?”

“That was just me trying to intimidate you. It usually works, most people who come here are quick to leave. You’re the only one who actually tried to talk to me. I guess you can stay.” Emily replied, it also helped that this new owner was more attractive than the previous ones. Plus he had a sweet son and she didn’t have the heart to force them out after what they had just been through.

“I should hope so. I do own the place.” Aaron quipped and Emily smiled at him. She could tell that he was the sort of person who didn’t crack jokes much.

“Well, considering I don’t eat and can’t make a mess, we should get on OK. Just don’t call the Ghostbusters.” Emily claimed and she and Aaron smiled at one another. Admittedly it was going to be a very strange living/dead arrangement but they could at least give it a shot.


End file.
